


Hobbies

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Wild Country [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Ben Solo, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Non-Abusive, Older Man/Younger Man, Pianist Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ben's birthday next week, and Snoke has the perfect present; who cares if it's a week early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

When Snoke got to Ben’s house to pick him up, Han and Leia were outside in the front garden, seeming to be pruning the flowers by the fence. Snoke sighed heavily, adjusted his hat and got out the car.

Han’s head tilted up, and a deep frown set on his face immediately. They stared at each other a moment, as though they might be able to get the other to spontaneously combust, but Snoke cleared his throat, making himself take the high road.

“Is Ben here?”

“No.”

Leia rolled her chocolate brown eyes and stood.  
  
Snoke knew the smile on her face was fake, the glimmer in her eyes was anger, the tightness of her lips were there to prevent word spilling out, but she still beckoned him through the house. “Ben’s been in the garden all morning.”

“Let me guess, he’s been out there drawing since it was warm enough to.”

Leia nodded a little, smiling softly, smiling genuinely. “He has been... you know him well.”

“I would expect to know my own boyfriend, Ma’am.”

Leia smiled at the word of respect before she pushed the back door open. “Ben! Snoke’s here!”

Snoke nodded his head, mumbling a quiet thank you to her before he headed out into the garden.  
  
Sure enough, Ben was spread out on the grass, sketch pad in front of him, and the glasses he wore for art perched on the very tip of his nose. Snoke tilted his head, smiling.

Ben hadn’t heard his Mother.

His molten topaz eyes were staring intensely at an orchid in front of him; its white petals seemed to be glowing in the bright sunlight. The soft breeze tousled the soft locks of Ben’s jet black hair that had escaped the bun on the back of his head, falling down and, by the looks of it, framing his face. He was in a simple, black tank top, which showed off his muscles – muscles that Snoke was sure a 19 year old wasn’t supposed to have.

“Hey,” Snoke chuckled as Ben jumped.

The teen rolled over, scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Snoke with a laugh. Their lips met and Snoke gently lifted him off the ground, smiling softly. Ben’s long legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking together to hold himself there.  
  
“Hey there, stranger.” Ben’s lips pressed against Snoke’s again. “You,” he paused to kiss the tip of Snoke’s nose. “Are early.”  
  
“No, you lost track of time _again_. I’m on time.”  
  
Ben stared at his watch over Snoke’s shoulder and groaned. “I’m not even ready to go out.”  
  
“I’m sure your jeans and tank will be _fine_ for where we’re going.”  
  
“And where are we going?”  
  
“You’ll just have to wait and find out now, won’t you?”  
  
Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. “At least let me change into better skinnies... these ones are old and rip if I bend my legs too much.”  
  
“Then why are you wearing them?”  
  
“Because I’m lounging around on the ground which is covered in mud and dirt and if I wore a nice pair of jeans, my Mother might just kill me.” Ben smiled and tilted his head as he spoke, causing Snoke to roll his eyes a little. They leaned in for another kiss and Ben hummed softly.  
  
“Put me down so I can go change.”  
  
Snoke gave Ben’s waist a squeeze before he set him down, watching his boyfriend collect his art stuff. He walked towards the back door, swaying his hips as he did with a cheeky smirk over his shoulder.  
  
Snoke laughed a little and headed on to follow him, waiting by the front door.

-xox-

When Ben _finally_ made his way back downstairs, he’d dressed in a band shirt – Snoke vaguely remembered Ben mentioning he was seeing The 1975 next month with Finn – and tight skinny jeans.  
  
Snoke couldn’t remember not seeing Ben in skinny jeans.  
  
He wore red Vans on his feet and a leather jacket was slunk over his shoulder. His hair had been tied into two loose pigtails, two single strands hanging down as bangs. It was all held in place by the ice hockey beanie Ben had pulled on.  
  
Snoke wasn’t sure the beanie was necessary; after all, it was warm outside, but he still smiled.  
  
Snoke wrapped his arm around Ben’s waist, making sure his fingers rested on the shirt, rather than the skin that was accidentally on show, and they made their way out of the house.  
  
Han looked up with a wrinkled nose. “Treat my son with respect.”  
  
“I always do, Sir... I’m insulted that you would suggest I didn’t.”  
  
Han quirked an eyebrow at the use of the term before he sighed. “Ben, you let us know where you are and when you’re gonna be home. You’re not staying at Snoke’s tonight, you have school early tomorrow.”  
  
“Dad, it’s half-term.”  
  
“Then I need you for something.”  
  
Leia kicked Han’s leg. “If you stay at Snoke’s let us know.”  
  
Snoke cleared his throat. “I’m currently redecorating my apartment, so I’ll make sure to deliver Ben home to you.”  
  
Han nodded. “You better.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “You know, you two stalling us doesn’t actually stop us going out, it just pisses me off.”  
  
Han flinched at the curse slipping from Ben’s lips before he sighed and turned away. Leia licked her lips, hesitant, as she always was. “Just stay safe.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
Ben was walking down the path now, tugging on Snoke’s hand, almost begging him to follow. Snoke bowed his head to Leia and let Ben pull him to his car. The teen leant on the side as he waited for Snoke to open the door before he slipped inside the passenger seat, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

-xox-

They finally pulled up outside the museum and Snoke saw Ben’s face break out into a smile. He leaned up, and Snoke turned to press a soft kiss to Ben’s lips.  
  
How Ben didn’t flinch away from the scarred skin of his lips... Snoke would never know.  
  
Four years ago, he’d been in an accident at the warehouse he used to work at. Someone had been collecting a tin from the top of the shelves, high up on the ladder; no one was there to spot for them, no one there to hold the ladder. He slipped, the tin of acid fell, and landed on Snoke who had been walking by at the time.  
  
Snoke had fought for his life in a hospital bed for two months. Four months after the battle, he finally got released to his house, but he was unable to work. Eventually, he started playing piano in a dark bar, huddled in the corner, long fingers playing over the keys, stroking a gentle tune from them.  
  
It was where he had met Ben for the first time.  
  
An 18 year old, sneaking into a bar with his best friend, fake ID being waved proudly around as they downed drink after drink.  
  
Eventually, a brazen, and drunk, Ben had stumbled over to the piano, slurring his words and trying to make conversation. Snoke had slunk further back into the shadows, his fingers not missing a key, not missing a beat.  
  
After a few more attempts were met with silence other than the piano, Ben had disappeared back to the table where his friends were, loud, raucous and rather obnoxious.  
  
Snoke thought he had gotten away from the teen, until he stumbled after him after closing, following him and demanding the man’s attention. Snoke had made the split second choice to give the teen his number; the teen was much too drunk to remember anything the next day. Three days later, Snoke’s phone had rung, the voice on the other end being the non-slurred one of the teenager.  
  
A year later and here they were, getting out of Snoke’s car, walking hand in hand into the museum. Ben was almost skipping, the leather jacket dangling from his spare hand dragging on the floor as they hurried up the steps.  
  
“The museum is closed, Snoke, why are we here?”  
  
Snoke merely winked at the younger, holding the door open for him. Ben gave him a confused look before he headed inside, turning around to watch Snoke coming inside.  
  
“Why are we here?”  
  
“Wait and see.”  
  
Ben’s hand slipped into Snoke’s hand once more and Snoke lead him through the tall halls of the museum, Ben staring at the drawings and painting that adorned the stones.  
  
“You hate art so why are we here, Snoke? You know I don’t like surprises.”  
  
“Trust me; you’ll really like this one.”  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow, but leaned up for another kiss. Snoke gladly returned it, smiling softly.  
  
Their footsteps echoed around the empty hallways as they walked through them, and then Snoke opened a door to the right, motioning for Ben to head inside. Ben’s eyebrow could not have gotten any higher on his forehead as he walked into the room, only to stop dead, staring at the only other occupant.  
  
Across the room from Ben, stood Edward Honaker; the photographer that had gotten him into photography and drawing two years ago.  
  
“You must be Ben.” Edward offered his hand to the teenager, who stared up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, and he spun around to stare at Snoke, smiling in the door way.  
  
“What..?”  
  
“Well, your birthday isn’t for another week but I thought this might be enjoyable for you.” Snoke smiled at the teen before nodding at the photographer behind Ben.  
  
The teen rushed forward to wrap his arms around Snoke, leaning the two inches Snoke had on him to press their lips together. They held the position for a moment, and then Snoke took a step back, taking the leather jacket from Ben’s arm before nodding at Edward in the background.  
  
“Go have fun; I’ll come back later when you’re done.”  
  
“You’re the best.” Ben whispered the words softly, leaning up to kiss Snoke once more before he turned back to the photographer on the other side of the room.  
  
“Sorry about that...”  
  
Snoke smiled, watching Ben’s face light up as Edward took him across the room to where there were numerous cameras set up, photos spread across the table, and a notepad laying for Ben to take notes.  
  
That smile.  
  
That was what he lived for.

**Author's Note:**

> _So Edward Honaker is one of my favourite photographers; his website can be found[here](http://www.edwardhonaker.com/)._
> 
> _TW: He did a series that captures his anxiety and depression which may be triggering to you._


End file.
